


Masako: The Universe Brings Justice

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Disregard my surprise as this is friggin awesome, Ethics, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Helped with withdrawal after finishing the world's best show, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am writing these tags at 3:15 am just thought you should know, Justice, L is sexy, M/M, Misa deserved better so here you go, Plot Twists, Psychology, Quickly Moving Plot, Really surprised there isn't a limit on the number of tags, Smart Is The New Sexy, Surprise Pairing, This was the most productive form of procrastination I've ever engaged in, alternate universe - L lives, and you should go reward yourself with some chocolate in honor of Mello, are you hungry I'm hungry oh wait that's my inner L, condensed and concise writing, convince me otherwise, fanfiction is the best way to escape reality. I'm not being dark you are, fantastic grammar I hope, if you're reading these last tags you're amazing, it's like twitter but with fun little buttons, no typos for once, readers are my friends right?, swear words are used but sparingly and with a purpose, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Early LawLight takes an interesting twist that leads to many more characters' dynamic development, challenged morals, and interactions/relationships.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/Rem, L/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Sayu, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 8





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story consists of the main "meat" scenes built off of an outline, so it moves very quickly, and there is currently room for imagination between the critical scenes I have written out. I would love to expand on it someday (for example, a friendship between Near and Takada formed on mutual distrust of the world), but for now, please enjoy and (because you do not tire of writers pleading for comments, no you don't, nope, no, nuh-uh) do let me know of your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

They had captured Higuchi a few nights before. Still, L was not at peace. 

Indeed, it was even more of an insomniac night than usual. L paced the now unmonitored room, but only as much as his handcuffs would inconspicuously allow, as he had refused to remove Light from his constant surveillance, despite the 13-day rule mentioned by the Shinigami. Everything was happening too fast. Though everyone thought Misa and Light were logically in the clear, the handcuffs were never about surveillance, anyway. And besides, with what L now knew--

“Ryuzaki?” L hadn’t even felt the handcuffs stir when Light stood up from the bed. By the time L turned around, he felt Light’s lean but firm hand caressing his face. Even in the dark, Light’s amber eyes radiated a gentle flame of concern.

Upon L’s disconcerting lack of reply, Light planted a soft, brief kiss on the older boy’s forehead. Though they were the same height, L always felt Light was taller, simply from the latter’s confident posture. In fact, L often felt Light was older, too, that he was almost godly-- or maybe angelic?-- in his ability to effortlessly charm people, while still persistently feeding L’s sapiosexuality.

Light brought his nose adjacent to L’s and lingered there, breathing, to let L feel the calming hand of the younger boy play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered.

Still no reply. With simultaneous decision and tenderness, Light began to kiss L's lips with slow deliberation, with which L observed himself melting into Light’s hands. 

When their lips parted, L nearly rested his head on Light's chest out of habit, but he shivered when his messy hair touched the boy's neck. L breathed, gained composure, and finally put his emotions behind him like his usual self. 

"Light-kun, I'm ready to use the Death Note."


	2. Two

L had two vivid memories from Wammy’s House: tuning out child bullies while in the flow of detective work, and being ostracized for his eye bags’ elderly appearance. 

Perhaps that was why he couldn’t believe Light was tracing his left nipple with his tongue like it was fine sculpture. Only after doing the same to the right did Light meet L’s raven eyes, full of angst and arousal alike.

“When did-- you find-- out?” Light breathed between kisses to L’s neck and shoulders. 

“I saw you write Higuchi’s name on surveillance video.”

In retrospect, Light realized that could have been a deadly slip up. But he didn't break eye contact as his hand traversed the landscape of L’s torso down to his waistline.

“So, you’re ready?” Light assumed the answer to the double entendre as he swiftly slipped his hand under the elastic of L’s underwear. 

L focused on his breathing instead of the sensations below; still, he could feel his back arch without warning. “The note will stay in trusted ownership and will be private knowledge, preventing further Kiras from appearing”-- he sighed to gain his bearings before continuing to think out loud-- “Misa will trust me upon your request and continue to help as the Second Kira.” 

Light loved how L could read his mind, how there was very little explanation necessary now. To prevent the potential death snowballing that would arise from passing the Kira power to others, L would play with his own life. 

“The 13-day rule is fake, then, which proves that you're Kira, so you must fake your death in order to stay alive.” L said the punchline as if it were the day of the week, just as the gravity of the situation began to lose to the gyration of his hips. 

Light gave a nod that blended with the French kiss to follow.


	3. Three

Light brushed L with a scrap from Misa's notebook. "L, this is Ryuk. Ryuk, L."

As he crouched on the bed, L's thumb slid past his lip as he made an effort to observe Ryuk towering over him from behind. Both curious beings stared at each other for a while before Light spoke.

"We should wait for a few days before you use the note, so that you are no longer in the spotlight."

"Yes." L proceeded to offer Ryuk the apple slices from the top of the pastry in his left hand, which the latter accepted with a chuckle. 

Light turned and took a few steps, deep in thought. "L, you should check in with Misa once a week to let her know if any newfound evidence makes her look suspicious. I'll probably have to confess to being both Kiras, somehow, before I leave." 

"Light-kun, that's impossible," L challenged, as he licked his fingers.

"No. I can explain that I wanted to both intimidate and confuse the police by pretending to be multiple people, when in reality, I am the only Kira."

Beep.

Light turned to see L holding a phone by his fingertips. Almost instantaneously, Watari kicked the door open with a rifle in hand. 

"Watari, that was quick," L acknowledged, unenthused, to which the armed genius gave a single nod.

Light stood in place, expressionless.

L didn't stir from his position on the bed as he offered his explanation. "I needed to prove that you writing Higuchi's name wasn't a coincidence. Though this will keep charges off of Misa, I feel she can be convinced to help me eradicate Kira deaths once you're gone. But you must be restrained before you get in the way of the truth."

Light sighed. He slowly raised his hands above his head, to reveal a piece of paper sticking out of his watch. On it: "Yagami Light" etched in red.

L's eyes widened, but only the slightest bit. He saw this coming, and Light was to die, anyway.

"In my last few seconds, tell me, was any of it real?" Light had no need to explain the context.

L smiled a little. "I felt something real," he began, "but the secret to good acting is feeling," he flatly finished.

Despite everything, it stung that L wouldn't sugar-coat it. Soon enough, Light collapsed as he grabbed at his chest, writhing.


	4. Four

"What kind of autopsy place closes at 5?" Ryuk snickered.

A naked Light hopped off the autopsy table and dragged the body bag across the dark room to take his place.

Ryuk did flips across the room; he was having the time of his life. "I'm glad you decided to keep things interesting for me. I couldn't help but stick around, even though the only part I was skeptical about was the heart-stopping drug."

"Ryuk, don't distract me." Light squinted, using the dim hallway light to inspect the body inside the bag to ensure it was the one with the plastic surgery imitation of his face and fingertips, as he had instructed in the Death Note. He couldn't hide a prideful smile as he removed the clothes from the body and put them on himself.

"Ryuk, you need to tell Misa that I'm not really dead. It's the least you could do to keep the entertainment going."

"Heheh. Fine, but you'll need to pay me quite a few apples."

"Done. And tell her not to kill L. It's the only way to keep her alive."

"And for Rem to spare your ass! Hehehehe…"


	5. Five

"Light… is alive?"

The tears in Misa's eyes further blurred the mascara on her face when she wiped them. 

"Misa, you're usually happier to see me. Look alive!" Ryuk joked, trying to cheer up the endless sunshine that was Misa.

To the contrary, Misa stared Ryuk down to the point that the Shinigami swore he could see a flicker of the red eyes he had traded her. 

"I'm only kidding, sorry. Poor choice of words on my part, too soon. Anyway, yes, Light is alive, and he said you shouldn't kill L."

Tears of happiness filled Misa's eyes, but dreadful doubt flooded her heart. 

"Ryuk, you have no idea what I've experienced in the last week."

Ryuk raised his eyebrows and then got comfortable on the sofa. 

"I… I…" Misa's stuttered breaths came as small gasps. "It took everything within me to stay alive, Ryuk. I'm not even sure why I did. I loved Light with my entire soul, my work, my purpose, and now-- you tell me he couldn't give me a heads up?"

Ryuk shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the messenger. Besides, it took forever to find you since you've been such a recluse these last few days."

Misa sighed and let her shoulders drop as she kneeled in front of her mirror. "I know it all happened quickly, but Light is Kira-- my Kira-- and his brilliance wouldn't have stopped him from saving me this inhumane pain."

She looked at the ground, and then turned to her reflection.

"Look at what I've become. I just… I'm not strong enough to keep this up. Even if I wanted to help Light, I'd end up holding him back. I'm… I'm done."

Ryuk stood up in shock as Misa grabbed her death note and handed it to him. 

"Ryuk, thank Rem for me. And tell Light I'm sorry."


	6. Six

"KIRA KILLINGS RETURN AFTER HALF A DECADE"

Light threw the newspaper on the stool that he affectionately regarded as his dining table. He pushed his long, black hair behind his shoulders as he walked over to the bathroom of his dingy apartment. He had gotten used to seeing his new face in the mirror now, as it had been a good few years since the surgery.

"Today's the day!" Ryuk was bouncing off the walls. "Finally, after five years, something interesting." 

"We killed a few people, remember?" Light fondly recounted.

"Yes, _Haru._ " Ryuk always cringed at Light's new, unisex alias. "But they were just collateral damage. Very far from interesting."

"Fair enough. This Mello should be something. The bastard doesn't just tell me that he knows of the Death Note-- he has the guts to threaten me to work with him? It should be a good show."

Ryuk threw his apple from one hand to another and took an affirmative bite.


	7. Seven

“Kai... Haru?”

“Yes.”

“Haru… sounds like a girl's name to me!” Mello filled the room with bellowing laughter and a manic look in his eyes, only to eventually tire out, sit on his sofa and rip at his chocolate. 

When Mello calmed down, Light spoke from the other side of the otherwise empty room. “Mello, you clearly have great planning abilities and infrastructure. I won’t waste your time: I accept your collaboration offer--

“Order--” Mello corrected, amused.

“--and I would like you to keep a few pages of the Death Note, with a few guidelines.”

“Guidelines? More like restrictions. Why can’t you be honest, Haru? Manipulative people like you annoy me.” 

Light continued, unphased. “Each day, you must kill a list of criminals that I send to you. You must also remain within a daily quota for the killings of your choice. I will send you both guidelines via text to this phone from various phone numbers.” Light walked across the room and gave Mello the flip phone.

“Hmm.” Mello twirled the phone in his hands. Quickly losing interest, he swung his legs over the arm of the sofa, fluttered his feet, and admired his shoes. “I suppose that’s fine, but only because I’m in a good mood, you feisty son of a bitch.” 

“Good.” Light took a few steps away from his blonde counterpart. “If you choose to cooperate, you will soon own the Death Note.”

Mello nearly squealed of excitement and snapped at his chocolate again, somehow louder than last time. 

“MMM!” He exclaimed, his mouth full. “Yes, yes, that’s fine. What power that will be, having all judgement at my fingertips!” Mello closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure. “You know what, I just feel like I’m on top of the world today, so I’ll tell you a secret.” He widened his eyes like a kid in a candy store and cupped his hand near his mouth before loudly whispering, “I’m part of the Kira investigation task force!”

Light’s breathing quickened, but he was careful not to change his facial expression. 

“But don’t fret!” Mello reassured, metronomically waving his finger back and forth. “I HATE just about everyone there, and I want to screw with them, so it’s not in my interest tell them about you. In fact, this will be the best taste of their own medicine-- that’s what they get for underestimating me! ME! My detective abilities, my ability to find Kira! Motherfuckers.”

As Mello kicked his feet up and down and grabbed another chocolate bar, Light turned to leave, leaving three pages of the Death Note on the floor. 

“One more thing.” Mello said, as he tore the wrapper. “Haru is an alias, right? Actually, don’t answer that, of course it is.” He inhaled and exhaled loudly. “Patience, patience. Things will surely get fun if I get the Shinigami eyes and I see your pretty face and real name, hmm?”

This time, both of them briefly chuckled, before Light finally stepped out the door. 

“ _Light, Light, Light._ ” Ryuk sang out of tune. “What are you thiiiiiinkiiiiing?”

Light gave a coy smile. “Ryuk, it’s painfully obvious. I knew Mello is on the task force; it’s the only way he could have found me. Mello will help me kill L.”


	8. Eight

Rem laid kisses on Misa’s impossibly soft skin, starting from behind her ear, down to her neck, in between her perfect, natural breasts, down her toned abs, where her waistline led to her navel--

“REM! That’s the third time you’ve slept this week! How lazy.”

Rem woke up, disgusted with her judgemental peers, who all shook their heads in unison. She had no need to explain herself to these fools who had nothing better to do. It was hard enough to accept that Misa would never speak with her again. 

As Rem dove into the human world, she shuddered as she eavesdropped on the apple of her eye sitting next to her fiance in bed. Thank goodness they were clothed.

“Matsu…” Misa purred. “Why don’t you take off work today?”

“Misa-chan,” Matsuda cooed back. “You know that the investigation is heating up again.”

“Heating up again, you say?” Misa smirked. 

Matsuda nearly giggled. “We can spend some quality time together when I get back.” 

“I knowwwww.” Misa wouldn’t let go of his wrist. “But Matsu, seriously, why don’t you just leave the investigation? Let the others handle it, you can do wonders at a normal, more scheduled police job and life will be absolutely fantastic for us!” The sparkle in Misa’s eyes matched the rising pitch of her voice, until she took a breath and composed herself. She let go of her beau and continued in a more serious tone. “Besides, Kira brings crime down, you know that.”

Matsuda walked to the other side of the bed and kissed his love on the cheek. He thought for a moment, before addressing her point. “Misa-chan, you are my beautiful angel, always committing to the truth.”

Misa’s face instantly flushed, and her eyes watered a little. “Matsu…”

“I know it’s poetic, but it’s how I feel. You know I’ve felt conflicted with Kira’s morals. Even Chief Yagami acknowledged that we can’t ignore Kira’s reduction of crime. Still, when I feel unsure, I just remember how many innocent people Kira has killed, and I move forward.”

Misa smiled at him, and he proceeded to give her a quick kiss on the head. “With that, I’ll get going. But like I said: _quality time_.” Matsu winked, and Misa threw a pillow at him. In her higher octave, she protested, “only if I give it to you!”


	9. Nine

Matsuda walked into headquarters to find L arguing with a grown Sayu. It was crazy that she had even gotten inside; she had her father’s determination.

“Just imagine my dad-- someone with similar intellect and passion to yourself-- rotting away in retirement from his career with the police, working in a grocery store! He’s a dead man walking, who speaks no more than the same two sentences to my mom every night, after which my mom sobs.” Everyone’s jaws dropped watching Sayu be anything but amicable.

Realizing this, Sayu sighed and lowered her hands as she continued. “My point is, I can’t idly watch my brother’s crimes and death plague my parents any longer. L, please let me help with the investigation.”

L put down his spoon, which was holding a record-breaking stack of nine marshmallows. He turned his chair around and put his thumb on his lip in deep thought and realization alike. 

“I suppose we need a face to receive public questions at a time like this. You can sit at the desk downstairs.” 

“It’s a start. Thank you, L.” 

“Very well.”

As Sayu proceeded downstairs, Near got up from his position among his toy train tracks. 

“L, with all due respect, what are you doing?” 

“Near, one of the few things I have learned with certainty is that people surprise you. She proved her passion and capability with her entrance alone. Besides, I miss the energy of her dad and brother.”

“Please don’t joke around, L.” Near had always looked up to L, but he sometimes was frustrated by how different the approach of his mentor could be. L was too brash and took too many risks. 

“I was being serious.” L shrugged, and then turned his chair to resume his marshmallow consumption. 

“Well, regardless, I think you have been too preoccupied to notice that Mello had met with someone in secret a few days ago.” 

L widened his eyes in excitement. “Oh?” 

“Yes. It only makes sense, considering Mello’s and Matt’s whereabouts.” 

L grabbed his sweetened coffee and added four more sugar cubes. As he gave it a stir, who was to walk in but Mello? 

“Mello, did you meet someone a few days ago?” 

_Fuck_. He knew he couldn’t deny an accusation with L. “Yes,” he replied coolly, “I met someone in a witness protection program recently.” 

“It looks awfully sketchy that you tried to hide it,” Near dully pointed out. 

“Well you know what, Near? You’re not my mom!” 

L’s mug and spoon clinked as he stood up. “Shut up! Act like insolent teens elsewhere, both of you.” He picked up his coffee and continued stirring. “Mello, bring in this witness of yours tomorrow.”


	10. Ten

“So, you think I’m Kira?” 

Light’s new avatar had frank tendencies. 

L was unphased as usual. “No, Haru, but we feel you may be connected to Kira, simply due to association with Mello.” At this, Mello threw a silent fit in the corner, at which point Matt rubbed his shoulders and nuzzled his face.  
  
“So, Ryuzaki, do you want to talk about it?” Light couldn’t help but drop a few words that his past self would have said to L, just to mess with his heartbreaker. 

L didn’t seem to notice. “To be honest, not really. I seek to investigate the reasons behind your witness protection arrangement, so it would be pointless to hear about that from you.”

“Oh, okay. Fine by me, I’m just glad I’m not under arrest or anything! Though, that would be absurd,” Light added, struggling to stick to a socially acceptable amount of laughter.

L’s eyes got darker, colder. “We’re not the police.” 

“I know, silly me. It’s the weirdest thing, I just keep seeing this striking image of handcuffs in my near future.” Light couldn’t resist ditching the subtlety. His ego feasted on this opportunity to fuck around with the bastard. “What can I say, you can’t trust the visions that come to you upon a 2am insomniac whiskey!”

L’s eyes widened to his signature creep-levels in excited realization. He smiled and agreed: “I guess not. Though, all I drink is coffee. Black, _not light_.” 

Light gave a professional chuckle. He had missed being at wavelength with L, an understanding between both of them that transcended the idiots around them. This overt challenging, this open revelation of the game and the competitive, cutthroat nature of it all-- it was back with a vengence, at last.

“Ryuzaki, don’t mind, but I will honestly be investigating you as well.” Light put icing on the cake of their encounter.

“By all means, Haru. Whatever it takes for mutual trust.”

“Wonderful,” Light affirmed. “They say trust is critical for friendship, just as the doctor says apples are critical for good health. Truly speaking, I never liked apples. You know who does, though?--”


	11. Eleven

Light thought the cadence of his footsteps probably matched the rate at which his plastic surgeons were dropping as he wrote their names down. He closed the book and barged into Mello’s cave.

“We never got to set our deal straight, you incompetent little shit.” 

“Haru, now, I have a proposition for you,” Mello declared. “I can help you get L’s real name.” 

Light tried not to look impressed. The blonde was sharp-- perhaps Mello and Near should have both been first in line to succeed L. Or maybe Mello’s personality merely harmonized with his own, who knows.

“How so?” Light pressed.

“We’ll go to Britain. I have private connections that can help add much color to your image of the enigma that is my ‘mentor’.” He made ugly finger quotes in the air.

Light straightened Haru’s suit and sighed. “Fine. It should be good to get away from here for a while, anyway.”


	12. Twelve

“Two years?” L said with uncharacteristic surprise. 

“Yes. They’ve been there this whole time. All of those excuses were bullshit, really.” 

L smiled at his wife’s straightforwardness. “Sayu-chan, I made a good decision.” 

Sayu laughed and asked: “Which?”

“Assigning you undercover work on Mello two years ago, of course.” 

Sayu smiled and shook her head at her husband’s dry sense of humor as she left headquarters to pick up their daughter from her parents’ place. 

Watari delivered L’s sugar-saturated coffee, and then shocked everyone by speaking. 

“L?” 

L smiled widely. “Yes, Watari?”

“Why did you marry? I’m glad you did, but I must ask.”

“Watari,” L began, as he closed his laptop for the day and formulated his answer. “I married for a change.”


	13. Thirteen

“Sorry to disappear for so long.” 

“Not a problem. Thank you for coming, Haru,” L replied. 

“Thank you for having me over.” Light sipped his tea from the fancy guest glassware.

“Of course, it’s the least we could do for a friend of the investigation.”

Light was thrown off by how much L had let his guard down, but it made sense considering that any killings would make Haru a suspect.

It was unfortunate that Light couldn’t get L’s name despite the depth of his investigation in Britain. He had gotten so close-- if he could somehow extract L’s mother’s maiden name in conversation, he could pose as a relative and uncover L’s name from financial records from connections he had established on his trip.

Light was good at conversation, though. Just as gears were turning in his head, however, the baby ran up to him and pulled at his pant leg. 

“Saku! Come here,” L called. 

The naughty little one ran to her mother instead, and Sayu giggled before picking her up. “Masako! You silly baby.”

The baby wriggled out of her mother’s grasp and ran back to Light, persistently pulling at his clothes. 

“It’s crazy how fast she runs at just ten months old!” the excited mother pointed out. “I’ll get her dinner ready. I’m sure that will help her head on to bed.” 

It was the weirdest thing, but Light suddenly felt L’s eyes on him like lasers from his position across the room. They made eye contact and then broke it as the baby continued to pull at and slap Haru’s slacks.

Light felt even more uneasy when L got comfortable in his typical crouched position, a habit which Sayu encouraged him to avoid when guests were over.

When L shifted his attention to a cookie in his hands, Light took a good look at the baby. He thought he was being too paranoid. There was no way this baby knew that he was her uncle, or much less, Kira. Still…

This baby was less than 360 days old; she was too young to die via Death Note. Would that mean Light would suffocate her with his own bare hands? 

That’s crazy, how would he get away with that?

She could drown. 

It was definitely a possibility. 

“I’ll quickly use your restroom,” Light said. “Of course,” L responded, pointing him in the right direction. 

Light filled the tub as if he were elaborately washing his face. Oddly enough, the door opened, and in came a sprinting Masako. 

Sayu exclaimed from the kitchen, “So sorry, Kai-san! That doorknob has always been terrible.” 

L was probably in the middle of eating something. The tub was low enough for Masako to have stumbled in on her own. It was all adding up, now was the time. Light grabbed Masako, he took a quick look behind him, and--

Everything went red. 

Light’s life flashed before his eyes. The theoretical murder of this kid without a layer of abstraction put him in an existential crisis. He felt as if he were suffocating under the weight of all the deaths he had set up in the years prior, all at once. 

Why now? The God, the escapist, the charmer-- why would it all go down the drain? 

L walked into the bathroom to find Haru silently screaming. “Haru! I’m so sorry for the scare, I know Masako loves to tread the path of danger.” 

Light noticed his shallow breathing and sighed. After swallowing, he said, “Not a problem.” 

As L offered him a hand to get off the floor, Light refused. “I was fine when you let me fall before, I’ll be fine again.” 

L’s eyes took up half of his face as he stood there, speechless. 

“Don’t think I can’t hear you, L! L. L, oh, L! L probably stands for love. How could I love you when I didn’t even know your real name?! What a fool I am. What a badass you are, to trick God himself. You know, I always wanted you to call me ‘Kira’ when we fucked. Weirdest fantasies.” 

L’s jaw dropped. Even he did not see this coming, not this way. 

“That’s right, you’d better be sorry.” Light kept bickering with his feisty L hallucination. 

Sayu came in the doorway, but L pushed her back absent-mindedly with his right hand, mouth still open.  
  
“What use? It’s not like I can do anything about this, anymore. You try to do a good thing! That’s what I get for caring. Society, humanity, who gives a damn! We can all just live our cozy lives, in our cozy jobs and apartments, with our marshmallows, pastries, and goddamn apples.” 

“Anyhow, glad we could gain closure, L.” Light tapped the real L on his shoulder, causing the latter to jump and instinctively shelter his daughter in his arms and turned torso. 

Light ignored Sayu as he confidently walked out of the apartment and through open doors toward the apartment floor balcony. “Goodbye, Ryuk,” he said, simply.

“It's been fun, Light.” Ryuk scratched away at his Death Note, and Light walked straight over the ledge.


	14. Fourteen

“Dada, I had a bad dream.” Masako lingered in the doorway, as the bright hallway light gave her a halo. 

“I couldn’t really sleep either,” L confessed. “Come, Saku.” 

The two insomniacs cuddled with Sayu and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! If you have a minute, suggestions/advice are hugely appreciated and strongly considered.
> 
> Happy reading, here and beyond! So glad I can share a love of the story with you, my people.
> 
> Kindest regards,  
> danceRain7


End file.
